What Goes Around Comes Around
by LemuriaHime
Summary: O tempo prova que nem mesmo o amor é capaz de curar um coração partido. Uma songfic sobre o relacionamento entre Naruto, Sakura e Sasuke.


**What Goes Around... Comes Around**

**Nota: **Naruto é uma obra do MasashiKishimoto, logo, não me pertence.

**Categoria: **Romance/Songfic

**Status: **Concluída

**Casal: **Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke

**Música**: What Goes Around… Comes Around

**Resumo: **O tempo prova que nem mesmo o amor é capaz de curar um coração partido. Uma songfic sobre o relacionamento entre Naruto, Sakura e Sasuke.

**Comentários serão muito bem vindos !**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>What Goes Around... Comes Around<strong>**

Naruto jogou-se em sua cama, estava cansado dos jogos, das mentiras e não evitou quando as lágrimas lhe caíram pelo rosto. Era dolorido ser tudo aquilo que ela queria e ainda sim, não ser.

_**Hey Girl,**_

_**Is he everything you wanted in a man?**_

_**You know I gave you the world**_

_**You had me in the palm of your hand**_

_Ei garota,_

_Ele é tudo o que você queria em um homem?_

_Você sabe que eu te dei o mundo_

_Você me teve na palma da sua mão_

Sasuke havia voltado para vila, e se por um lado era um motivo de felicidade para o galego, por outro lado, era insustentável assistir a devoção de Sakura ao seu melhor amigo. Por alguma razão, Naruto acreditou que o passar dos anos e dos acontecimentos havia aproximado o Céu e a Terra, e de fato o inimaginável acontecera, mas, tão certo como veio se foi e com o retorno de Sasuke, um oceano abriu-se entre eles.

_**So, why the love went away?**_

_**I just can't seem to understand**_

_**Thought it was me and you, baby**_

_**Me and you until the end**_

_**But I guess I was wrong**_

_Então, porque o amor foi embora?_

_Eu simplesmente não consigo entender_

_Pensei que fosse eu e você, baby_

_Eu e você até o fim_

_Mas acho que eu estava errado_

Ser o melhor amigo, o apoio emocional, alguém que está lá quando se precisa, tudo isso era muito pouco para Naruto, ainda sim, ele a amava mais do que jamais fosse capaz de entender e por esse amor, suportou até aqui a dor velada da Haruno, apegando ao único objetivo de fazê-la feliz, esquecendo-se que ele próprio também deseja sê-lo.

_**Don't wanna think about it(uh)**_

_**Don't wanna talk about it(uh)**_

_**I'm just so sick about it**_

_**I can't believe it's ending this way**_

_**Just so confused about it(uh)**_

_**Feeling the blues about it(yeah)**_

_**I just can't do without ya**_

_**Tell me is this fair**_

_Não quero pensar sobre isso_

_Não quer falar sobre isso_

_Eu estou tão farto disso_

_Eu não posso acreditar que é dessa forma que termina_

_Estou tão confuso_

_Estou tão triste_

_Eu apenas não posso ficar sem você_

_Diga-me se isso é justo_

Em ordem da felicidade de Sakura, abdicou da sua própria, aceitando-a ao seu lado mesmo sendo um relacionamento de um lado. No entanto, naquela época, havia uma certa esperança ou uma expectativa de que o tempo a faria vê-lo não mais como opção e sim prioridade. O tempo provou que feridas como as de Sakura não cicatrizam com beijos e declarações de amor e que as pessoas são insubstituíveis, assim era Sasuke pra ela, mesmo que ela negasse.

_**Is this the way it's really going down?**_

_**Is this how we say goodbye?**_

_**Should've known better when you came around**_

_**That you were gonna make me cry**_

_**It's breaking my heart to watch you run around**_

_**'Cause I know that you're living a lie**_

_**But that's ok, baby**_

_**'Cause in time you will find**_

_É assim que vai acabar?_

_É assim que vamos dizer adeus?_

_Eu devia ter desconfiado quando você apareceu_

_Que você me faria chorar_

_Me mata te ver ir embora_

_Porque sei que você está vivendo uma mentira_

_Mas tudo bem,_

_com o tempo você verá_

Derrotado, Naruto, por fim decidiu: Basta.

_**What goes around, goes around, goes around**_

_**Comes all the way back around**_

_**What goes around, goes around, goes around**_

_**Comes all the way back around**_

_**What goes around, goes around, goes around**_

_**Comes all the way back around**_

_**What goes around, goes around, goes around**_

_**Comes all the way back around**_

_**Yeah**_

_O que vai, vai, vai_

_Vem todo o caminho de volta_

_O que vai, vai, vai_

_Vem todo o caminho de volta_

_O que vai, vai, vai_

_Vem todo o caminho de volta_

_O que vai, vai, vai_

_Vem todo o caminho de volta_

_Sim_

Naquele mesmo banco Sasuke esperou por Sakura. Não admitia que amava a Haruno, não podia fazê-lo, não quando os sentimentos do seu melhor amigo estavam em jogo. Magoar Naruto era algo que sempre estivera fora de cogitação em outros tempos, em outras circunstâncias. Mas, a vida tem dessas coisas, lá estava ele, aguardando por ela depois de tanto tempo, queria uma conversa a sós com a garota, queria saber dela, queria recuperar o tempo perdido. Mesmo sabendo dos sentimentos de Naruto, ele não poderia culpar-se por também ama-la e na verdade por nunca tê-la esquecido. Decidiu ainda contra a sua vontade requerer esse amor que fora tão seu, mas, Sakura apareceu com uma novidade, disse-lhe que estava com Naruto.

_**Now Girl**_

_**I remember everything that you claimed**_

_**You said that you were moving on now(on now)**_

_**Maybe I should do the same (maybe I should do the same)**_

_**The funny thing about that is**_

_**I was ready to give you my name**_

_**Thought it was me and you baby(baby)**_

_**And now, it's all just a shame**_

_**That I guess I was wrong**_

_Agora garota_

_Eu me lembro de tudo que você afirmou_

_Você disse que estava partindo pra outra agora (agora)_

_Talvez eu devesse fazer o mesmo (Talvez eu devesse fazer o mesmo)_

_O engraçado nisso é que_

_Eu estava pronto para te dar meu nome_

_Pensei que fosse eu e você, baby (baby)_

_E agora, é tudo uma vergonha_

_Que eu acho que estava errado_

Sasuke pensou com pesar que não bastava ama-la, não bastava ser amado, havia entre eles uma distância que não poderia ser reconstruída a sua vontade.

_**Don't wanna think about it(no)**_

_**Don't wanna talk about it(hum)**_

_**I'm just so sick about it**_

_**I can't believe it's ending this way**_

_**Just so confused about it(uh)**_

_**Feeling the blues about it(yeah)**_

_**I just can't do without ya**_

_**Can you tell me is this fair**_

_Não quero pensar sobre isso_

_Não quer falar sobre isso_

_Eu estou tão farto disso_

_Eu não posso acreditar que é dessa forma que termina_

_Estou tão confuso_

_Estou tão triste_

_Eu apenas não posso ficar sem você_

_Diga-me se isso é justo_

O tempo foi cruel com esse amor. Ele finalmente sentia-se pronto para ser o que ela sempre desejou, ela optou por cuidar de não mais ser ferida, Naruto era uma escolha baseada na dor que Sasuke lhe causara. Toda a coragem para abrir o seu coração para Sakura viera tarde demais.

_**What goes around, goes around, goes around**_

_**Comes all the way back around**_

_**What goes around, goes around, goes around**_

_**Comes all the way back around**_

_**What goes around, goes around, goes around**_

_**Comes all the way back around**_

_**What goes around, goes around, goes around**_

_**Comes all the way back around**_

_**Yeah**_

_O que vai, vai, vai_

_Vem todo o caminho de volta_

_O que vai, vai, vai_

_Vem todo o caminho de volta_

_O que vai, vai, vai_

_Vem todo o caminho de volta_

_O que vai, vai, vai_

_Vem todo o caminho de volta_

_Sim_

Depois do encontro com Sasuke, Sakura retornou ao hospital. Era insuportável a ideia de ser encontrada por alguém, aprendeu a ser sozinha. No caminho conteve as lágrimas, o tempo a ensinou a ser forte e a jogar conforme as regras, entendeu que não podia deixar-se levar pelos impulsos do coração, ou certamente seria ferida novamente.

_**Don't wanna think about it(no)**_

_**Don't wanna talk about it(hm)**_

_**I'm just so sick about it**_

_**I can't believe it's ending this way**_

_**Just so confused about it(uh)**_

_**Feeling the blues about it(yeah)**_

_**I just can't do without ya**_

_**Tell me is this fair**_

_Não quero pensar sobre isso_

_Não quer falar sobre isso_

_Eu estou tão farto disso_

_Eu não posso acreditar que é dessa forma que termina_

_Estou tão confuso_

_Estou tão triste_

_Eu apenas não posso ficar sem você_

_Diga-me se isso é justo_

Mesmo assim não pode negar que não era justa com Naruto, não fora justa consigo mesma e não sentia-se capaz de perdoar Sasuke.

_**Is this the way it's really going down?**_

_**Is this how we say goodbye?**_

_**Should've known better when you came around**_

_**(Shoulda known better)**_

_**That you were gonna make me cry**_

_**It's breaking my heart to watch you run around**_

_**(Now it's breaking my heart)**_

_**Cause I know that you're living a lie**_

_**But that's ok, baby,**_

_**'Cause in time you will find**_

_É assim que vai acabar?_

_É assim que diremos adeus?_

_Eu devia ter desconfiado quando você apareceu_

_(Devia ter conhecido melhor)_

_Que você iria me fazer chorar_

_Está quebrando meu coração ver você ir embora_

_(Agora ela está quebrando meu coração)_

_Porque eu sei que você está vivendo uma mentira_

_Mas tudo bem, baby_

_Porque na hora você encontrará_

Culpada. Ela se auto sentenciou ali no vazio de um dos corredores do hospital. Trancou-se em um dos quartos, escorregou pela porta e desabou.

_**What goes around, goes around, goes around**_

_**Comes all th**__**e way back around**_

_**(what goes around comes around, baby)**_

_**What goes around, goes around, goes around**_

_**Comes all the way back around**_

_**(what goes around comes around, baby)**_

_**What goes around, goes around, goes around**_

_**Comes all the way back around**_

_**What goes around, goes around, goes around**_

_**Comes all the way back around**_

_Yeah_

_O que vai, vai, vai_

_Vem todo o caminho de volta_

_O que vai, vai, vai_

_Vem todo o caminho de volta_

_O que vai, vai, vai_

_Vem todo o caminho de volta_

_O que vai, vai, vai_

_Vem todo o caminho de volta_

_Sim_

Sakura gostava muito de Naruto, este por sua vez a amava. Sasuke admitiu que a amava, que sempre a amou, mas, Sakura tornou-se incapaz de acreditar em amor.

_**Yup - Yup**_

_**Yup**_

_**(let me paint this picture for you, baby)**_

_**Yup**_

_Sim - Sim_

_Sim_

_Deixe-me pintar essa foto pra você, baby_

_Sim_

O certo pelo duvidoso e nenhum deles bastava para ela. O coração sofreu danos que nem o tempo, nem o amor puderam cura-lo. Aquele silêncio dos corredores do Hospital e o frio ambiente característico eram pertinentes ao que ela se tornara. Solitária, presa dentro de si.

_**You spend your nights alone**_

_**And he never comes home**_

_**And everytime you call him,**_

_**All you get a busy tone**_

_**I heard you found out**_

_**That he's doing to you**_

_**What you did to me**_

_**Ain't that the way it goes**_

_**When you cheated, girl**_

_**My heart bleeded, girl**_

_**So keep going without saying**_

_**That ya left me feeling hurt**_

_**Just a classic case a scenario**_

_**Tell is over**_

_**Girl, you got what you deserved**_

_**And now you want somebody**_

_**To cure the lonely nights**_

_**You wish you had somebody**_

_**That could come and make it right**_

_**But girl, I ain't somebody**_

_**whit a lot of sympathy**_

_**See...**_

_Você passa suas noites sozinha_

_E ele nunca volta pra casa_

_E toda vez que você liga pra ele,_

_E tudo que você escuta é o som de 'ocupado'_

_Ouvi dizer que você descobriu_

_Que ele está fazendo com você_

_O que você fez comigo_

_Não é assim que funciona_

_Quando você me enganou, garota_

_Meu coração sangrou, garota_

_Então continuo sem dizer_

_Que você me deixou magoado_

_É apenas um caso clássico de cena_

_Dizer é demais_

_Garota, você teve o que mereceu_

_E agora você quer alguém_

_Pra curar as noites sozinha_

_Você deseja ter alguém_

_Que poderia chegar e fazer tudo certo_

_Mas garota, eu não sou uma pessoa_

_com alguma simpatia_

_Veja..._

_**What goes around comes back around** _

_O que vai…volta._


End file.
